


But We Have to Try

by TheWinterSoilder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Crying Bucky Barnes, Crying Clint Barton, Cunnilingus, Deaf Clint Barton, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Everything Hurts, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Language Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Top Surgery, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, Scratching, Sub Clint Barton, Superfamily (mentioned), Teasing, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterSoilder/pseuds/TheWinterSoilder
Summary: Bucky wakes up from a terrifying scream in the middle of the night. And it happens to become the night in which Clint and Bucky start to deal with the haunting trauma of the Battle of Earth. …in more or less common ways ;)Excerpt:“NO! Please don’t!”Abruptly Bucky sat in the bed upright and completely in shock of the sudden scream that just had broken the silence. The light from the streetlamps was bright enough that he was able to see in the dark. He turned to Clint’s side of the bed and saw his boyfriend tossing and turning, while he groaned something unintelligibly.“Clint! Can you hear me?”
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	But We Have to Try

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HUGE ENDGAME SPOILERS! (in case there’re still people out there who haven’t watched it yet.)  
> I started to write this story only a few hours after I'd watched endgame for the first time. So, this is my way to deal with the pain of seeing my two most beloved characters suffer from losing their closest friends. I changed Steve’s ending intentionally in this story cuz I’m absolutely not happy with how it ends in the movie.  
> Therefore, this might be even sadder for some people (me included) but in my opinion this tragedy is necessary to appreciate Steve and everything he sacrificed and went through. I hope you enjoy reading it and I’m all here for constructive feedback.

“NO! Please don’t!”

Abruptly Bucky sat in the bed upright and completely in shock of the sudden scream that just had broken the silence. The light from the streetlamps was bright enough that he was able to see in the dark. He turned to Clint’s side of the bed and saw his boyfriend tossing and turning, while he groaned something unintelligibly. As far as Bucky could see his eyes seemed to be closed but he wasn’t sure if Clint was asleep or if he had a sudden panic attack.

“NATASHA! NO! NATASHA!!“ Clint yelled. He sobbed and his whole body cramped. Bucky crawled over and tried in vain to bring him back to the here and now, but Clint flailed around and jostled his arm away as Bucky only touched his shoulders.

“NATASHA!“ He cried with a gut-wrenching voice, that hit Bucky to the core.

“Clint! Can you hear me?” Bucky asked as he saw that Clint had forgotten to take his hearing aids out.

“It’s alright, love. I’m here. It’s not real what you see. You’re not on Vormir anymore. You’re at home. The war is over.” He tried to swallow down the lump that was building in his throat, because this sentence felt so terribly wrong: "We won.”

Clint made a pained noise and pushed Bucky’s reached-out hands away, wanting to be let alone. He flung himself back and forth trying to escape the pain. But he couldn’t. He saw her falling over and over again. Saw her body crashing onto the ground unbraked and how she suddenly didn’t move anymore. Saw the blood seeping out from beneath her head and heard his own cry of pain which still seemed to ring in his ears. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of how her fingers slowly slipped through his’ and it felt like her calm even peaceful facial expression had been burnt into his retina.

“It’s okay. Let me go.” She had said. But nothing was okay. She was dead. Stone-dead. And she would never come back.

And then Clint just lost it. He screamed in pain. He didn’t find the words to describe the feeling that was burning in every cell of his body, that corroded his lungs. It felt like pure acid was running through his veins and it burned like hell. He teared his hearing aids out but there was no escape. With the feeling that somebody was ripping his heart out of his chest he collapsed and couldn’t do anything but heavily crying.

He didn’t know how long he’d been laying on the mattress, curled up while his whole body was shaking. It had been a few minutes or endless hours but suddenly he felt two hands gently grabbing him under the arms. One warm, the other metallic cold. His limbs felt numb and boneless while he was pulled between somebody’s legs and got covered with a blanket. Then the two hands cautiously put his hearing aids in.

[ ](https://www.pillowfort.social/eriot/original)

(They sit like that just covered with Bucky’s blanket.)

Clint lay in Bucky’s arms looking up to his boyfriend who gently stroked a few sweaty strands from his forehead.

“I saw her fallin’, Buck, I saw her fallin’…“ Clint whispered suffocated.

“And… I-" He buried his face in Bucky's t-shirt. “... the worst of everything is, I couldn’t do anything. I was too weak. I couldn’t hold her any longer and then she just jumped. She simply jumped, Buck…“ His voice broke and he pressed his face in the crock of Bucky’s neck. Bucky could feel Clint’s tears on his skin.

“I know, love, I know." He hugged Clint tight, who wrapped his arms around his neck in response.

“No… you don’t…“ Clint whispered agonized.

Now Bucky felt tears burning in his eyes. “Clint...“ He whispered hoarsely. “Steve died in my arms.“ His voice heavily started to shake. “O-of course-“ He tried to gulp back a sob. “Of course, I know.“  
He buried his face in Clint’s hair and pressed him against his chest because he needed someone to hold on to.

„Fuck!“ He said, as he couldn’t hold back the tears, which now started to run down his cheeks.

„Fuck, Clint, please!“ He took his boyfriend's face in his hands and directly looked into the deep blue eyes. „Babe… we-" His voice broke again, and he had to wipe the tears away and took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself down. “We both lost our very best friends, please don’t let us make a competition out of who suffers the most." He desperately looked at his boyfriend.

„Please…“ Bucky leaned his forehead against Clint’s who closed his eyes, taking Bucky’s face between his hands too.

“I- I’m so sorry, love. I- …it just hurts so much, Buck. It hurts so terribly much. Sometimes I rather wanna die than have to live with this pain. I see her everywhere. Her last words are constantly ringing in my head. Buck, these memories are _haunting_ me.“

„I know… It’s exactly the same with Steve.” Bucky murmured.

Clint remembered how at first, he’d only heard a loud scream of disbelief and pain and then had caught a sight of Bucky kneeling on the ground, Steve in his arms and his hands covered in blood. It had taken them quite some time to get Bucky away from Steve's dead body which he had clung to. With his metal arm he had punched everybody away who tried to touch him until Clint had crouched down next to them and convinced Bucky that there was nothing he could do, and that his best friend, his brother had passed away.

Steve had left Tony, their daughter Morgan and Peter behind.  
  


Remembering this, he shakily exhaled and snuggled into Bucky, who pulled him close. Bucky leaned his head against the wall and snuffled. They became silent for a while, trying to sort the chaos in their heads and listened to the traffic noise that came in from the open window. The shadows that were created by the streetlamps were dancing on the bed sheets and blankets.

Clint could feel the dog-tag under Bucky's t-shirt. A few days after the final battle a brown envelope had lain in their post box. It was neither stamped nor was there any address stated, it only said: “For James Buchanan Barnes”. Bucky had been visibly confused by that because no one ever called him by his full or even his first name. For everyone he was just “Bucky". However, as he opened it, a short note, the dog-tag and a crinkled black and white photograph fell out. It seemed like Bucky immediately knew what he was holding in his hands because he gasped in shock up and teared up. The note was only a few of words long:

 _We found it between the debris where his room was, wrapped up in this photo.  
_ _I’m sure he wanted you to get it._

_Fury_

Bucky had only stared on the necklace in his hands in disbelief until Clint cautiously hung it round his neck. Since then Bucky had never taken it off once. Later he had explained that this was Steve’s dog-tag from before they teamed up as the Howling Commandos. It was from the time Steve went to the Italian basecamp with the Captain America's USO Show which eventually led to him saving Bucky from HYDRA and Zola himself. The photo was taken only a few days before Bucky was shipped out with the 107th Infantry Regiment to England and showed them standing next to each other happily laughing.

“Don’t force me to cry ‘Oh Captain! My Captain!’ once you enlisted (because I know you do) and the war is won. Love you brother, Buck.”

These had been Bucky's last words to Steve, and he had written them on the back of the photograph wanting Steve to always remember them as well as Bucky’s fear and love for him. The quote was an allusion to Walt Whitman’s poem “Oh Captain! My Captain!” in which the war is won but the Captain died, and Bucky had tried to express somehow that he just wanted Steve to be safe and not to die – no matter how the war ended because he wouldn’t have been able to live with that pain.

In that moment Clint had realised that there would always be a certain part of Bucky’s life he would never be able to relate to. And the only living connection to this part was now gone. Now Bucky had to live with this pain he once was so afraid to feel. And it was not just that – with Natasha being gone too he had lost another person, another connection to a chapter of his life no one of the remaining had had to endure. And Clint couldn't do anything but admit that he was deeply afraid for his boyfriend whom the sudden loss and the following loneliness had hit so utterly.

He noticed Bucky’s mourning especially in moments like this when he became totally quiet after a crying fit or after he saw or heard something that reminded him of one of them. Then he just stayed silent being miles and years away from the present, joking with Steve or secretly comforting Natasha in the Red Room. And Clint let him just as he did in this moment until Bucky’s thoughts slowly came back to the here and now.

Bucky reached out for Clint’s hand and interlaced their fingers. His metal hand quietly buzzed as he absentmindedly stroked with his thumb over the archer’s skin. Clint tenderly squeezed Bucky’s right arm in response and then turned around a little so he could fully see his face. He stroked with his hands through Bucky’s hair and let his fingertips run along his nape. Bucky hummed and closed his eyes. He smiled as Clint got up a little, and straddled Bucky’s thighs to kiss him on the forehead. Now being at eye level with him, Clint studied Bucky’s face accurately by running his fingers slowly over the skin and could feel Bucky relaxing more and more.

“Hey” He whispered.

Bucky opened his eyes and snuggled into Clint’s palm.

“Hey” He responded with a weary smile and gently wrapped his arms around the archer’s waist.

God damnit, Clint could drown in these stormy grey eyes. He sighed.  
“Fuck, I’m so happy I got you back. I’m so incredibly glad we have each other. I- Fuck. I mean... Damn I dunno what I’d do if I would’ve lost you too. You are everything to me Buck. And I love you and I just want you to know that I always will, and I am here for you and- “

He interrupted himself because he didn’t know how to express this feeling with words which filled his heart with nothing but pure gratefulness – although they both had lost so much and were still going through so much pain. He struggled for words, but as he looked back into Bucky’s eyes, he discerned that he didn’t need to say it out loud because Bucky understood. He truly understood and Clint was even more grateful for that.

He hesitated. “It... well, it feels terribly wrong to do so cuz they both will never ever have the chance to, but… can I kiss you right now?“

Bucky didn’t answer, just pulled him close and brought their lips together. He could taste his salt of Clint's dried tears on his lips and licked tenderly with his tongue over it, which made Clint smile. It was a slow kiss – filled with emotions they were unable to say, and which couldn’t be expressed with words. Clint moved closer that their torsos fully touched, and Bucky buried his hands in Clint’s hair while opening his mouth to let his tongue in. The archer stroked with his hands over Bucky’s back while enjoying the taste and the feeling of these lips he had missed so much. Both of them were only wearing shorts so as Clint moved his hips, Bucky hummed in the kiss. He freed his metal hand out of the mess that once had been Clint’s hair and grabbed his butt to pull him even closer. Being pressed against Bucky’s warm body Clint could feel these defined muscles working underneath Bucky’s t-shirt as their kisses began to get more desperate and more passionate. Both men groaned as they felt each other under the layers of fabric.

“Fuck, I want you!” Clint panted and pressed his lips on Bucky’s again.

Reluctantly and out of breath Bucky eventually broke the kiss.

“You’re sure about this? Remember, in your reality I haven’t fucked you in five years.” He smirked.

“Please...” Clint growled right next to Bucky’s ear and his raspy voice made Bucky shiver but then he became serious again.

“I am in earnest, Clint. You just had a full mental breakdown and we haven’t slept together since the battle... and well, actually not for the past five years... in your reality at least. Though I couldn’t blame you if you slept with somebody else during those years. I know how long time can be...”

Clint gently stroke Bucky’s cheek. “Hey babe, I promise you, I haven’t. Was too busy killin' assholes ‘n bein’ pissed of ya how you've dared to pulverise. Thought I lost everythin’, ya know?” He slowly ran his fingernails down his boyfriend’s nape who closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

“And damnit ‘m fuckin’ sure ‘bout this.”

Now Clint started to smirk because he knew Bucky loved it when he switched from proper English back to his accent.

“So, can ya please shut the fuck up ‘n kiss me, cuz if ya don’t..."

“Then what?” Bucky laughed. “You’ll-"

He didn’t get any further because Clint shut him up with one of the hottest kisses, he was ever allowed to experience. Clint’s lips, his hands, his body-heat were everywhere. He kissed along Bucky’s neck and ran his teeth over the spot of his carotid artery and placed a hickey right there. Bucky groaned in pleasure and tilted his head back giving Clint space to kiss every spot he could reach. He knew that Clint knew that this was one of his most sensitive and weakest spots and therefore he melted as he felt this mouth of sin leaving marks on his skin. He dug his fingers into Clint's t-shirt desperate to have as much physical contact as possible. Through the thin layers of their boxers he had a presentiment of how wet Clint was right now which made him moan even more.

“Exactly” the archer rasped into his ear. “I’ll make you moan until you forget yourself.”

“Пошел ты!" (Fuck you!) Bucky panted.

“But ya still know I speak Russian fluently, don’t ya?” Clint teased.

Bucky sighed but could only hardly hide his grin. “Incidentally…" he said, trying to sound unimpressed while raising his eyebrows. “This ‘forget yourself'-thing – I already had that, pal, and that was before you were fucking _born_.” With that being said he grabbed Clint by the waist, who let out a surprised gasp and flipped them over, so that he kneeled between Clint’s thighs.

“Now get that fucking shirt off!” He growled, and Clint immediately obeyed, while Bucky got rid of his own. He threw it god knows where on the floor and leaned in to press a hard kiss on Clint’s lips who moaned and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky pressed his hips between the archer’s thighs and made him let out a moan of pure lust. He kissed down Clint’s neck to his collarbone and pressed sharp kisses underneath it while his hand slid down Clint’s sides and squeezed his nipples. The archer gasped due to the kisses that burned into his skin and the light feeling of the teeth. Bucky knew Clint didn’t have much sensation in his nipples in consequence of the top surgery but yet he sucked on them which made Clint hum astir. Then he slid his tongue down Clint’s abs and stopped just before the hem of his boxers. The sudden disappearance of Bucky’s mouth led to Clint letting out a frustrated noise.  
Bucky chuckled.

“God damn, just _do_ something!” Clint frowned. “Can’t you imagine how horny I am?”

“Oh, sure I can.” Bucky said with a shit-eating grin.

Clint sighed in submission and murmured under his breath: “You’ll regret that one day...”

“What did you just say?” Bucky smirked and raised his eyebrows as if he heard wrongly.

“Just... go down on me or I’ll kill you!”

Bucky took off his shorts and ran his palms up on the insides of Clint’s thighs to spread his legs. The temperature difference between the warm flesh hand and the metallic cold one on his sensitive skin made Clint gasp out and gave him shivers. Bucky smiled about that his hands were able to cause such a reaction and leaned down to lick over Clint’s wet labia.

“ _Oh fuck..._ ” Clint let out a shuddering moan as he felt Bucky's tongue touching and kissing every sensitive spot. He buried one hand in Bucky’s hair that once had been a half-hearted bun. Bucky slid his tongue around his entrance and simultaneously pressed Clint’s thighs on the mattress that he had not a single chance to move his legs. This total loss of control and the feeling on his boyfriend’s hot mouth drove him crazy.

“Damn, Buck...”  
  
Bucky stopped for a second and looked up to look into Clint’s eyes that had quite darkened and were filled with lust.

“Missed that, huh?” He grinned.

Clint threw his head back onto the pillow, laughing submissive.

“Just don’t stop...” He panted.

“As you wish” Bucky smirked and licked over Clint’s swollen clit again what made the archer moan loudly as he continued sucking on it. He could feel Clint’s grasp in his hair tighten as he continued to eat him out voluptuously what turned himself on even more.

He panted. “Christ Clint, if you do that again I cum in my pants without having even touched you.”

“Then lemme do so...” The archer teased, and Bucky crawled over to give him a passionate kiss. Clint could taste himself on Bucky’s tongue and he moaned into the kiss as Bucky continued fingering him with his right hand. The other one was lost in Clint’s hair and tightened as the archer trailed one palm down to stroke over Bucky crotch. Bucky slightly bit Clint’s lip what made Clint hum into the kiss.

He smirked as Bucky tilted his head back as he slid his hand under his shorts to slowly stroke over his cock.

“Lemme help a man in need” He rasped into Bucky’s ear who got the hint, took off his shorts and settled back. Clint lay prone in front of him and took his dick in one hand slowly starting to jerk him off. He kept eye contact with Bucky even as he swallowed him down in one go because he exactly knew how much this turned Bucky on.

Bucky let out a loud moan as he could feel Clint’s throat and these sinful lips around his length. The archer moved his head up and down and let his tongue swirl around the head.

“Твою мать!” (Oh, fuck!) Bucky whined and he could feel Clint smirk.

The archer cautiously ran his teeth along the shaft, then sucked him down again and swallowed a few times, so Bucky could feel his throat working. Still careful not to choke, Clint held his head down there as long as he could - meanwhile Bucky wasn’t even able to articulate single words. He bit his bottom lip and let out moans that were music to Clint’s ears.

Clint let go of him to catch his breath. Then he lifted himself up and licked along Bucky’s lips who opened them and let Clint’s tongue in. Bucky roughly grabbed Clint by the hips and pulled him close while the archer tightly clutched a hand full of his hair and tugged Bucky’s head back.

A shuddering “ _Ah-_ “ was everything Bucky was able to blurt out then Clint pressed his lips on his neck again and sucking at his skin leaving countless angry red marks to mark him as his’.

“God, babe...” Bucky groaned. “I... fuck-“ He wasn’t capable of formulating coherent sentences because he already felt dizzy of arousal.

Clint took Bucky’s face between his hands and directly looked into the grey eyes that pupils had quite dilated. “Stay like that...” he whispered and straddled Bucky’s thighs to slowly sink down on his cock. Both men didn’t say a word. They kept starring at each other, desperate to catch every tiny gasp and facial expression. Bucky hissed as he could feel how tight Clint was, once he fully sat down.

Clint’s face was convulsed of arousal and so incredibly beautiful. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“I’m so thankful I have you” He mumbled eyes still closed. Bucky kissed him softly and gently this time and this sudden change of mood kicked in like a drug. Instead of teasing each other with kinky calls they now longed for every inch of skin they could touch, every moan they could cause and every pleasurable sensation they could feel.

“C’mon, ride me, baby” Bucky murmured against the skin of Clint’s neck and held his hips. The archer made slow circular motions causing both of them to groan. He started to lift himself up and down and felt like he was going mad because Bucky’s cock felt so good inside him. Bucky noticed it and began to thrust into Clint and pressing into that spot that made his boyfriend see stars. The archer whined and threw his head back.

“Shit, Buck don’t stop. Oh my god that feels so good. Do that again.”

“This’ll feel even better now” Bucky panted and flipped them over that Clint lay on his back again and spread his legs wider. He could feel Bucky thrusting into him again and exactly hitting that one sensitive spot. Being totally overwhelmed with lust and pleasure, Clint felt like he nearly had to cry. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feeling of Bucky inside of him, Bucky’s hands next to his shoulders, Bucky's groans, Bucky's scent. Bucky was everything he discerned in that moment and he wanted nothing but that.

And Bucky loved it to see Clint like this. Head thrown back, fingers dug into the sheets, just allowing himself to let go. Letting go of everything that bothered him just for a short time and enjoying the feeling of being fucked. And oh, dear lord, he felt so good. They both panted and Clint ran his fingernails across Bucky’s back leaving red scratches exactly knowing that this pain-pleasure would drive his boyfriend crazy. Bucky moaned and arched his back while thrusting harder into Clint.

“I don’t last long if you’re teasing me like that.” He gasped out.  
But the archer only smiled and then screw up his face being totally overcome by lust and pleasure as he felt Bucky speeding up. Bucky grabbed Clint’s hands, interlaced their fingers and pinned them down above his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Ah- …damn!” This change into a more submissive position was the final straw for Clint.

“Fuck, ’m cummin’...” He whined eventually, and Bucky let go of his left hand, teasing his clit until Clint shudderingly came underneath him. The archer moaned in ecstasy and squeezed Bucky’s hand tighter. The sheer beauty of Clint cumming and the feeling of him tightening around his cock made Bucky’s orgasm crash over him heavily. He came inside of Clint with a loud groan and didn’t stop slowly moving to carry them through the aftermaths. Finally, he opened his eyes again and blue ones met his. Clint looked oh so worn out but happily drained and Bucky only just managed pull out then he collapsed right next to him. They both stayed silent for a while starring at the ceiling, panting and enjoying the sudden wave of post orgasm exhaustion that overcame them.

“Damn that was good...” Bucky gasped and turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Yeah” Clint smiled and rolled over to snuggle into Bucky’s reached out arms. He tenderly and sloppily kissed him and hummed as Bucky took his bottom lip between his teeth to softly suck at it. Clint cautiously freed the hair tie out of the mess of Bucky’s hair and ran his fingers through it while they didn’t stop leisurely kissing each other.

“I could do this all day” Bucky murmured into the kiss and slowly licked along Clint’s lips. “Just lying in bed and kissing my beautiful boyfriend…”

Clint felt warmth welling up in his chest and smiled at that. He huddled against Bucky’s warm body and tenderly moved his lips along the sensitive skin of Bucky’s neck that by now was marked with red hickeys, and eventually rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Ya know what pisses me off right now?” He asked.

“What, dear?”

“That one of us has to get up to get a washcloth... I just wanna lie here forever ‘n never ever only move ma damn little toe.”

Bucky chuckled.

“Well... would you mind if I carry you to the shower instead?”

Clint grinned. “Absolutely not!”

So, Bucky stood up, walked around the bed and reached out his arms.

“C’mere then.” He laughed, and Clint squeaked surprised as Bucky scooped him up to carry him bride-style to the bathroom.

After taking a shower Bucky stood in front of the mirror to comb his hair as Clint gently wrapped his arm around his waist and snuggled into him. Through the mirror Bucky looked him in the eyes and smiled.

“What’s up, babe? And don’t say it’s nothing, I know there’s something bothering you.”

Clint buried his forehead between Bucky’s shoulder blades.

“’m not sure if this is the best solution to deal with all that...” he mumbled.

“What d'you mean?” Bucky asked and put the comb aside.

“Like... fuckin’ our brains outta our heads just to get rid of the pain ‘n all that. I don’t want us to have sex just ‘cause o’ that.”

Bucky turned around and pulled him close. He ran his fingers through the blonde mess of hair and wanted Clint to feel safe.

“We won’t. I promise you we’ll find a way. I mean, ok this sounds like a lie and I’m not sure if I believe in it myself right now but we needa try, okay?”

He tenderly kissed Clint on the cheek.

“Wanna go back?”

Clint nodded and Bucky lifted him up again and carried him back to the bedroom. As they had lain down and eventually found a comfortable position for simultaneous cuddling and falling asleep Clint enjoyed the warmth of Bucky's body. The strong arms made him feel so safe and protected that he hoped he could sleep a few hours without nightmares or sudden flashbacks.

Bucky leaned his chin onto his chest and raised his eyebrows to catch a proper sight of Clint’s face “But...” He said continuing their previous conversation. “... you can't say that you didn’t enjoy it.”

Clint had to smile. “Shut your mouth, you know I did.”

“I _felt_ that you did.” Bucky kissed him on the head and smirked as he felt Clint’s fist softly poke his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it since it's my first fanfiction on AO3 and English is not my native language.  
> And btw, if there's anyone who actually speaks Russian please tell me if I translated theses few words right. I tried out deepl.com and dict.cc and each website said something different, so I'm not sure what they mean exactly.


End file.
